This invention relates to systems for heating and cooling, and more particularly to systems that simultaneously heat and cool, with the capability of dehumidifying ambient air.
The desirability of using heat extracted during a cooling process is well appreciated. For example, heating a vessel containing water using heat extracted from the air is desirable in the wine industry to heat or cool grape juice and control the fermentation process.
An apparatus and process of simultaneous heating and cooling could also be used in aquatic industries. For example such an apparatus could be used to simultaneously cultivate fish requiring a hot environment and to cultivate fish requiring a cold environment. Normally fish are raised indoors, creating very high humidity, therefore it is desirable to extract latent heat and moisture from the air, transfer the extracted heat and moisture to a pond. Such an apparatus will reduce maintenance costs, reduce water loss, and save energy.
As a means for providing simultaneous heating and cooling, with attendant dehumidification, an apparatus is disclosed for simultaneously heating and cooling a material. The apparatus comprises a heating system and a cooling system, each with a plurality of heat exchangers in fluid communications with a refrigerant circulation means having refrigerant transfer selection means. The refrigerant transfer selection means comprises refrigerant transfer paths for routing refrigerant flow. The refrigerant transfer selection means has a path selection device for controlling and selecting transfer paths for the flow of heat-carrying refrigerant between heat exchangers. The refrigerant transfer selection means selects heat exchangers by routing refrigerant flow. By further including an air handling system to move air to be in thermal contact with heat exchangers air is dehumidified, when heat exchangers are selected from the group consisting of an air condenser and an air evaporator.
The refrigerant circulation means comprise a compressor, refrigerant, a receiver, and mechanisms for storing and conveying refrigerant. The refrigerant circulation means is operable to function according to principles well understood in the art of heating and cooling systems.
One aspect of the invention is exemplified by an apparatus comprising a heating system for taking up heat from a circulating refrigerant for the purpose of releasing heat to a material. The heating system has a plurality of heat exchangers, and a refrigerant transfer selection means. The refrigerant transfer selection means comprises refrigerant transfer paths and a path selection device. A heat exchanger in the heating system is selected by the refrigerant transfer selection means, the selected heat exchanger taking up heat from circulating refrigerant.
A second aspect of the invention is exemplified by an apparatus comprising a cooling system for releasing heat to a circulating refrigerant. The cooling system has a plurality of heat exchangers and a refrigerant transfer selection means. The refrigerant transfer selection means comprises transfer paths and a path selection device. One of the heat exchangers in the cooling system is selected by the refrigerant transfer selection means, the selected heat exchanger releasing heat to circulating refrigerant for the purpose of cooling collocated or ambient materials.
The first and second aspects are demonstrated by a first embodiment having a heating system wherein the heat exchanger is selected from either a condenser or a vessel containing water, and a cooling system wherein the heat exchanger selected from either an evaporator or a vessel containing water.
Another aspect of the invention is illustrated by a heating and cooling apparatus comprising the first and second aspects, wherein the apparatus further includes an air handling system operable for moving air, and used in conjunction with the heating system and cooling system as a means to de-humidify air. This aspect is illustrated by a second embodiment with heating and cooling systems have selectable heat exchangers, and further including a fan to effect air exchange between the selectable heat exchangers, thereby to remove humidity from air exchanged.